leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mewtwo-EX (BREAKthrough 61)
print Illus. Ryo Ueda |reprint2=MewtwoEXBlueShock65.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Mitsuhiro Arita |reprint3=MewtwoEXXYPromo125.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. Eske Yoshinob |reprint4=MewtwoEXXYPromo183.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |species=Mewtwo |evostage=Basic |type=Psychic |hp=170 |weakness=Psychic |retreatcost=2 |class=EX }} |rarity= |cardno=61/162|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=025/059}} |rarity= |cardno=157/162|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=062/059}} |rarity= |cardno=163/162|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=065/059}} |jpcardno=050/131}} |cardno=XY125|jpexpansion= }} |cardno=XY183|jpexpansion= |jpcardno=190/XY-P}} Mewtwo (Japanese: ミュウツーEX MewtwoEX) is a Basic card. It is part of the expansion. Card text |name=Photon Wave |jname=フォトンウェーブ |jtrans=Photon Wave |damage=30 |effect=During your opponent's next turn, any damage done by attacks from the Defending Pokémon is reduced by 30 (before applying Weakness and Resistance). }} |name=Psyburn |jname=サイコバーン |jtrans=Psychoburn |damage=120 |effect= }} Release information This card was included as a Regular card, a , and as a in the English expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. The first print features artwork by PLANETA, while the second features artwork by Ryo Ueda. The secret print has artwork by Mitsuhiro Arita and features , , and from the set alongside Mewtwo. A print was later released in Japan as part of the and features different artwork by 5ban Graphics. This print was later released in English on October 15, 2016 in the . The Regular print was reprinted as a Mirror Reverse Holofoil in the Japanese . Another Full Art print, this time with artwork by Eske Yoshinob, was released as one of the in the , available exclusively at stores and the online from September 14, 2016 and at other participating stores after October 3, 2016. In Japan, it was released as an unnumbered and was awarded to players who accumulated 6 Play Points by participating in various events held as part of the 20th Anniversary Festa in 2016. Eligible events included the 20th Anniversary Battle, the Classic Battle, the Shōwa VS Heisei Battle, the Sylveon Girls Battle, the Shiftry Masters Battle, and the 3 on 3 Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded for participating in each of the eligible events. A further 6 Play Points were awarded to those who advanced to the Climax Stage in the 20th Anniversary Battle. 2 Play Points were awarded for each win in the Shōwa VS Heisei Battle, with a bonus 2 Play Points awarded to each member of the winning team at the end of the competition. 3 Play Points were awarded for an individual win in the 3 on 3 Battle, with a bonus 3 Play Points awarded if a team managed 3 consecutive wins. The 20th Anniversary Festa was held at Toki Messe, Niigata on October 10, 2016 and at the Nagoya Trade & Industry Center, Nagoya on October 23, 2016. The Japanese print also features the 20th Anniversary Festa event logo. A version of the Regular print was later included in the . Gallery print Illus. Ryo Ueda |image3=MewtwoEXBREAKthrough163.jpg |caption3= print Illus. Mitsuhiro Arita |image4=MewtwoEXXYPromo125.jpg |caption4= print Illus. Eske Yoshinob |image5=MewtwoEXXYPromo183.jpg |caption5= print Illus. 5ban Graphics }} Trivia Origin Category:BREAKthrough cards Category:Blue Shock cards Category:XY-P Promotional cards Category:Premium Champion Pack cards Category:XY Black Star Promotional cards Category:Illus. by PLANETA Category:Illus. by Ryo Ueda Category:Illus. by Mitsuhiro Arita Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Illus. by Eske Yoshinob Category:Holographic cards Category:Jumbo cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Mewtu-EX (TURBOstart 61) fr:Mewtwo-EX (Promo XY 183) it:Mewtwo EX (Turboblitz 61) ja:ミュウツーEX (XY8 青い衝撃) zh:超梦EX（XY8 蓝色冲击）